ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Framed Gyro Gearloose?
''"Who Framed Gyro Gearloose?" ''is an upcoming 2 part episode of DuckTales (2017). Synopsis Gyro has recently been accused for being a "thief" of Scrooge's number one dime thanks to a crook. Now it's up to Fenton to clear his name. Plot Part 1 It starts at the money bin. Scrooge introduced a new worker named Daniel Glimduck, but he misspelled his last name. Then, Dewey sneaked in into the money bin and jumped to find his phone. Dewey uses it to get it. Once he has it. Daniel captures Dewey and then he was putted in a chair. Daniel reveals that he's been a prisoner for years and wanted to have revenge on Scrooge and wanted death upon his family. Dewey asked why did he want to do that. Daniel did this for his mother. he pulled out a knife and then the scene cuts to black heard screaming. But it turns out that Webby kicked Daniel in the face. Daniel left the place. Nighttime, at the money bin, there were security cameras looking everywhere. Then, one person saw a black shadow. It has a poofed up hair. It grabs the number one dime. The shadow ran out as the alarm sounded. Then that shadow writes a note to explain that it was "Gyro" who did it. The next day, cops surround Gyro’s lab. Everyone is staring at Gyro as he walks outside. Gyro asks what‘s going on. Officer Crackshell-Cabrera lets Daniel explains why Gyro stole Scrooge's number one dime. Gyro is heavily confused. She then handcuffs Gyro and tells him his rights in court. Fenton saw that Gyro is now heading to the police car. He sighs as the police car left. Later, the mystery thief strikes again. The police officers gives Gyro questions about what happened to the number one dime. Gyro claims he knows nothing. One police officer doesn’t believe him. The other decides to use torture. Gyro was taken to the torture room. Inside, there are many devices on the system. Gyro starts thinking about all of the trouble he can get in. Part 2 Meanwhile, Scrooge was putting Gyro's belongings in the box. Dan comes in the room, snickering. Fenton then starts to think that he is behind all of this. He leaves the money bin to figure out. He then met Ted Jones, who is a detective. He claims that he knows the crime Cast David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck Beck Bennett - Launchpad McQuack Danny Pudi - Huey Duck Ben Schwartz - Dewey Duck/Citizen #5 Bobby Moynihan - Louie Duck/Citizen #1/Police #3 Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack Jim Rash - Gyro Gearloose Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fenton Crackshell Tom Kenny - Worker #1/Citizen #2,4/Police #6 Patrick Warburton - Worker #2/Citizen #3/Police #1 Grey Griffin - Citizen #5/Police #2/Kate Kennedy/Worker #3 Tara Strong - Citizen #6/Police #4 Kari Wahlgren - Roxanne Featherly Dan Castellaneta - Citizen #7,8/Police Officer #5/Worker #5 Keith Ferguson - Flintheart Glomgold/Citizen #9/Worker #4 Josh Brener - Mark Beaks Selenis Leyva - M'ma Crackshell-Cabrera Guest Stars Dan Middleton - Daniel Glimduck Rachael MacFarlane - Serina Van Quack Will Ferrell - Ted Jones/Citizen #10 Tom Kane - The Narrator Transcript Who Framed Gyro Gearloose?/Transcript Trivia * This is the second episode that features a YouTuber voicing as a character. The first one is Bendy Beaver (voiced by Will Ryan from DAGames). * This is the first time that a DuckTales episode that features a narrator. * In this episode, the mysterious criminal is revealed to be * According to Daniel, he is an official madman. * Tom Kenny and Tom Kane are Quotes TBA References * The episode title is based on Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * The scene where Daniel pets his cat, is based on Ernst Starvo Blofled. * The scene where Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:DuckTales Category:Mystery Category:Episodes